1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to silencers for weapons having combustion chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many known weapons utilize expanding high-pressure combustion gases to expel a projectile from the weapon. For example, to “fire” a bullet from a firearm, gun powder is ignited behind the bullet. Ignition of the gun powder creates a high-pressure pulse of combustion gases that forces the bullet down the barrel of the firearm. When the bullet exits the end of the barrel, the high-pressure pulse of combustion gases exits the barrel as well. The rapid pressurization and subsequent depressurization caused by this high-pressure pulse creates a loud sound known as “muzzle blast.” As would be expected, the muzzle blast can indicate to an observer the direction from which a weapon is being fired. There are those occasions, such as during law enforcement operations or military operations, when it is desirable to conceal the location from which a weapon is fired. In those instances, it is often desirable to reduce the amplitude of the muzzle blast.
The use of silencers with weapons to reduce the amplitude of muzzle blasts is known. A typical silencer is located on the end of the barrel and provides a large expansion volume compared to the barrel, typically 20 to 30 times greater. With the silencer in place, the pressurized combustion gases behind the projectile have a relatively large volume into which to expand. As the combustion gases expand into the volume of the silencer, the pressure of those gases falls significantly. Therefore, as the projectile finally exits the silencer, the pressure of the combustion gases being released to the atmosphere is significantly lower than the pressure of the combustion gases when a silencer is not used. By reducing the peak amplitude of the combustion gas pressure released to the atmosphere, the sound of the weapon being fired is much softer.
Many existing silencers are typically of complex construction. For example, many silencers have moving parts and tight variances that may become fouled by residue deposited as combustion gases pass through the silencer. Fouling of these parts and variances during the repeated firing of the weapon may cause reduced efficiency and/or total inoperability of the silencer. Many existing silencers also require the use of baffling materials for the reduction of the muzzle blast of the weapon. Often, these baffling materials must be replaced frequently during repetitive firing to maintain the effectiveness of the silencer.